Taken Away
by MissTigerLover
Summary: It was a normal day for me, someone who never knows when or why did this have to happen. I lived in a good family who cared about me , but after the death of my mother that was caused by a disease, everything turned upside down. The laughs and smiles we all shared, turned into a sorrow expression. My father never looked at me the way he did before... *Mikan's POV*
1. I miss the old times

**Tiger: I can't wait for this new fanfic**  
 **Mikan: What is it about?**  
 **Tiger: You and Natsume**  
 **Natsume: Doesn't sound that bad**  
 **Mikan's POV**

It was a normal day for me, someone who never knows when or why did this have to happen. I lived in a good family who cared about me , but after the death of my mother that was caused by a disease, everything turned upside down. The laughs and smiles we all shared turned into a sorrow expression.

My father never looked into my eyes again and if it was, he would look at me with disgust and hatred, something that replaced his caring nature. I wouldn't blame him for not looking at me the way he did before, it was no doubt since I looked like my mother.

The noise of the dishes echoed through out the room. The dishes slipped out of my hands, I kneeled down, trying to clean it up when I looked back to see that my father was holding something usual in his hands, something that looked like a bat to me. He now went to the point of physical attacks with objects then verbal words and once a time a slap.

"Please...dad...I'm sorry...I will clean it up." I claimed trembling in fear while trying to pick up the broken glass with my trembling hands. Before I knew it, I felt a sharp pain on my back making my body fall on the glass. I felt the broken glass dig through my skin, whats even worst was the pain of the bat that already was on it. I closed my eyes, ready for the swing of the bat to come down but it never came.

"Stop right there." A voice came and I opened my one eye to see a boy with raven hair and a cat mask holding the bat and a blonde hair fellow with lavender eyes that most likely was a crossdresser based on his appearance. They were no doubt beautiful in many ways, never have I seen guys this beautiful, of course I was always locked father dropped the bat backing away from the guys as they both corner him. The blonde hair guy reached his hand out to him showing a badge and smiling.

"Mr. Sakura, we are here to take your daughter away into a academy called Gakuen Alice."

"Gakuen Alice?" I mumbled out in curiosity getting a glance from the raven hair.

"Why do you need this useless trash?" He pointed to me, his words filled me with pain, greater pain that what I am already suffering. The raven hair guy helped me up from the glass looking at the blood stained clothes that was surrounding me. He has rather a sorrow look that pitied anyone.

"I would like you to be aware that this child isn't trash. She is a gift from god to you. Not even once has she betrayed you." My father looked down. "You should be aware of his Mr. Sakura, as a teacher and a father."

"Hey, are we going to take her or what?'

"Jeez Natsume, can I teach a man a lesson?' He said to the unpatient boy. I took a glimpse of my father hoping he can do something, he loves me right? He won't let me leave with strangers. I promised once to my mother that I will be with him even through the hard times. Please father, say something.

"Based on his silence he allows her to go."

"No! Father please!" I yelled out making my father's eyes widen. Natsume was trying to hold me still from the struggling, preventing from the wounds to leak more. "Even...if you hated me...and abused me...theres a chance for you to change...please...don't...I love you" Tears spilled out of my eyes, making my vision harder to see. But all I saw before everything faded away was his mouth mumbling.  
"I hate you."

 **Mikan:...Why am I abused for?**

 **Tiger: Its the whole plot!**

 **Natsume: You see polka dots,...**

 **Tiger: I think she gets the point!**

 **Natsume: I didn't even say anything!**


	2. The dream

Tiger: Lets see what happens next!

Natsume: Easy, I will make polka dots fall in love with me *Smirks*

Mikan: W-Wait what!

Mikan POV

After I heard the words that shattered me into million of pieces, I faded away in darkness, hoping that I can stay there for now on. Why live in this world, if I have no one who cares for me or loves me? Is it really my fault for my mother's death? But if my father really hated me, then why did he have a hurt expression by the words he yelled out to me.

I had this dream about the last time that we shared as a family. My mom was pouring some tea for us, and she cooked some curry. I remembered smiling every time she gave me some of her food and sweets. After we ate dinner my mom led me up and started to talk to me.

"Sweetie...after this...day ...everything would change...but promise...me you will stay with papa.' I didn't know what she meant by that but since I was a little child I knew no better by the words she spilled out to me. All I could of done was smile like an idiot.

'Okaie mama, mikan will stayie with papa.' But something was different in the moment, the kind hearted mom had a smirk on her face as she hid a knife in the back of her hands but yet she had a sorrow eyes.

"Mikan..." Then everything faded towards the ceiling. I stood up wiping the sweat of my forehead and gasping for air, what did that dream mean? More importantly where am I? I looked around to see the Natsume with crossed legs reading a manga watching over to me.

I tried to open my mouth but I was to afraid, I never was this close to anyone only one person, Hotaru, but I never saw her since the day of my mothers death. Natsume's eyebrow raised up towards me making each other look into our deep sorrowful eyes.

"Your awake?' He asked as I nodded quickly but continued to look down. It was a habit throughout my whole life, if I were to look at my father in a way that causes him fear, he would slap me making me look away.

I heard the noise of the chair make a screech as he picks up my chin making me look at him.

"You don't talk?" I shook my head as he sighs sitting back on his chair. I couldn't help but admire his looks, especially his crimson eyes, it showed a hint of concern but more like sorrow. Something we both have in common, not the color, but the emptiness filled within.

He looked uncomfortable from the air surrounded us, it was quiet, to quiet.

"Tssh, I thought I would enjoy for once the quietness, but this is...something else.' I feel bad for not being able to talk and I tried to open my mouth but the door opened to reveal man coming. "Why the hell are you here?" Natsume hissed preparing fire on his hands. My eyes twinkled in delight, was that a magic trick?

"Natsume, you know clearly we have to take that girl away to examine her alice." My eyes widen, what does he mean about alice? But there was one thing I knew, this school isn't normal and I'm stuck here. Natsume looked pissed.

"She hasn't recovered yet, plus would it be better to let her relax so we can explain why she is here?"

"Quiet black kitty cat, let us do our job." The black haired guy claimed pulling my arm out of the bed. I shut my eyes in fear, remembering the things my father used to do to me. He started pulling me away and I was scared, more like terrified into my very bones.

My body uncontrollably trembling. This guy didn't look nice, he had black spikey hair and black lipstick, he was a slim guy, easily could be defeated by my father. He is nothing compared to Natsume, Natsume was around my age, 12, but he looked dangerous in some sort of way. I knew for sure that Natsume was safer then that guy. I closed my eyes opening my mouth. He was my only choice to free me from the man's grasp.

"N-Natsume!"

Mikan: *Jaw drops*

Natsume: *Smirks*

Tiger: Seems you guys already built trust

Mikan W-Why did I call him for! why couldn't I call Narumi sensi T.T

Natsume: *Death aura* Polka dots, it makes no sense

Mikan: It does so!

Tiger; But wouldn't that change the whole thing to TeacherXstudent? Of course you guys need to build trust so this is the perfect chance to do so.

Natsume: You better not change it to that...

Tiger: Trying to find a nickname for me *Smirks* Sorry but I always wear jeans

Natsume: I will just have to burn your pants *Lids up fire*

Tiger: No Mikan do something?

Mikan: You pervert!


	3. Polka dots

**Tiger: I wonder what will happen**

 **Natsume; I seem to nice to be me**

 **Mikan: Aw Natsume you are nice**

 **Natsume: Shut..up polka dots *Slight blush***

Natsume POV

That bastard Persona only wants her Alice to do his own dirty work. Use her, like he uses me. Still why do I care about her so much right now? I done my part of the mission, should I already leave her be, still, theirs something about her that makes me wonder more about her. The way she wanted to continue being with her father, a father that only treated her like crap.

Persona was dragging her away, somewhere they give the kids a lab examination to find out there Alice. In matter of fact, why waste there time on that girl? She doesn't have any special power that I known about. If she did, she could of easily fought us, I was actually expected a fight.

Should I watch her to see what she will do? I was about to let her get taken away from Persona but her voice shocked me.

"N-Natsume!' She was calling out to me, in a way she dependent on me. She needed me, yet what should I do? This was the first time I heard her voice talking directly to me. Did that mean she trusted me in a way that she thought I could help her? Then I realized her stomach still wasn't recovered from the glass she fell on.

I clenched my fist, Persona took that as a sign of victory, taking her away but that wasn't all that I thought about. He is a fool to think that I would let him go off easily. I lid off fire surrounding my legs and dashed towards him, taking her off his grasp. To think I could take her away from him this easy, maybe he was surprise from my sudden action.

"Natsume..' She repeated my name looking up to me. I pulled her towards my back in a protective way. I shouldn't be using my powers as much, it damages my body to the point where it can shorten my lifespan. Persona cursed under his breath unbelievably.

"This isn't how I fucking expected it to be." He stood straight glaring at me, trying to see every move I will give him but I stood firm. More like, carefully not trying to start a fight that will attract. Persona stepped forward but stopped mid way. We heard footstep, loud and quick, approaching towards us. "Damn, next time for sure.' He said before disappearing from us.

I sighed waiting for that pervert of a teacher to hurry it up. He ran in here and smirked at the sight.

"Oh my, you guys got real friendly around here." He coughed as I blank. I look back to see her clenching my shirt tightly. If it was any other girl, I would have burn there hair off but this one was scared, she did get abused throughout her life.

I continued to stare at her to see that the window was open bringing a sudden breeze.

"Polka dots.' I said out load to feel a string on my cheek.

"Y-You jerk." She blushed holding her skirt down. The perverted teacher had a slight blush on his face. There was awkwardness in the room before Narumi coughed.

"I see you guys are doing well, but we need her to be in class as soon as possible." I nodded following his words.

"But she doesn't talk to anyone except me and you.'

"I-I'm fine...this isn't the first time I ever talked to people."

"Don't worry about that, You surely will find this school pretty interesting in some sort."

"Wait...I don't have any money or uniform for this school." Polka dots claimed making Narumi kneel down to the drawer for a spare of clothes.

"Here, this would be good and for money rise, don't worry about that." Polka dots looked at the uniform in discomfort then she pointed to her bruised legs. Her legs were filled with cuts, or rather scars and fresh cuts. Some from the glass and others from her father. That was a problem, I know for sure that this school will surely make fun of her.

"What about you wear leggings under them?' I suggested with my bad boy tone. She smiled at me nodding but there was a slight problem in her nod.

"I didn't get a chance to pack...'

"Here, I got you some things I found in your room." I said pointing to the bag on the floor. Her face lighten up nodding. Narumi then whispered to me.

"You didn't forget the undergarments?" I glared at him, what did he think of me? A pervert, well I did look at her skirt but that was a accident.

"Of course not." I whispered back to get a smirk from him.

"Seems you grown into a big boy.'

"Listen, do you want me to burn you into crisp, I was certified into these type of mission."

"Makes you sound more of a major pervert compared to me." I was getting pissed by his carefree way. Polka dots in the underhand didn't think anything was the matter of me picking the clothes. She really was an idiot.

"Anyway why are you here?" I asked him as he smiled.

"Time for class you to."

 **Mind a review?**  
 **Question time!**  
 **What do you think will happen in class?**


	4. Average is good

**Tiger: Yay! Lets go on with the story**

 **Natsume: I hope polka dots doesn't embarrass me**

Natsume

Polka dots got out ready with her new uniform. I couldn't help but stare at her, the way her pigtails sticks out, and how childish she looks. If she wasn't wearing any leggings, I pretty sure there would be a lot of perverts trying to take a look. She stared at me and blushed

"D-Do I really look bad?" She asked making my cheeks have a slight blush.

"Um...you look average.' I claimed looking away but I felt that she actually smiled at my comment

"Thanks...' I nodded where standing up with the two feet.

"We'll going." I walked away as she follows, but for someone to smile that widely from a comment that meant average, that's means that she really cared about my opinion. Based on her actions, it seems like she was never been around people. Maybe even, chained up in the same room all these years. Something about her gets me hooked into her.

We stopped in front of the classroom, Polka dots looks nervous from the constant trembling in her legs. I patted her head to calm her down. She is like a little lost puppy, not like I'm complaining.

"Polka dots, if I'm there, nothing bad is going to happen to you. Until then stay here for Narumi's call." Polka dots nodded while I slid the door walking in. I hope she doesn't embarrass me.

Mikan

I felt that something connects me and Natsume. First, I thought he was a little scary due to the way he glared at my father but so far the time we spent, I realized that he actually could have a nice side even if he kind of baby me. I waited in front of the door like I was told to. Behind the closed door, I could hear the voices of my fellow classmates excitedly talking about the new kid. The new kid, which is me. I couldn't help but feel nervous. I never been around people, I don't even remember the last time I ever went to school.

My father would always lock me inside, hoping that the authority wouldn't find out of the abuse he gives me. The problem about me is I'm forgivable , no matter how many times he used to say sorry, he continues to abuse me. I'm as an idiot, always smiled everytime he abused me, hoping for him to realize I miss the real him.

I heard from the door Narumi sensei calling out to me like it was my signal. I slid the door opened and walked shyly in front of the class. There eyes roaming at every inch of my body. Compared to many, I might seem small and slim, which makes me different from the others. Of course I barely eat.

I bowed down and introduced myself trying not to sound nervous. "I'm Mikan Sakura...please t-take care of me." The whole class cheered mostly the boys, probably because in there point of view, I'm there type of girl. Not that I care tho.

"Mikan, your partner is going to be Natsume Hyuuga." I couldn't help but my face light up in a happy way. At least I can be around Natsume, he makes me feel safe and protected.

The girls were whining and some glaring at me everytime I step closer to Natsume. More like the glares of a green haired girl, I think her name is Sumire based on the whispers of name. As I walked pass her, I didn't see the incoming foot of hers. She placed her foot out making me trip.

I closed my eyes to get ready for the same pain that I live my life in. Unable to do anything like a useless bag but the fall didn't come. All I felt was me falling into a protective chest with his arms wrapped our my waist. I slowly opened my eyes to see that Natsume caught me into a embrace so I wouldn't fall. The whole class was slient of the glare Natsume gave to Sumire before he intervened his hand into my leading me into the seat next to him. I blushed, "Thank you."

"No problem clumsy."

"No...it wasn't my fault..she tripped me." I told him punching his shoulders in a playful way. Maybe being around him, would bring my own self out. He might be the replacement I need for a best friend. In matter of fact, I never got to see my friend Hotaru after my mother's death. I hope she is going fine.

My attention went to the opening door. A girl with short hair and violet eyes walked in, with a robot penguin following her.

"I know, I'm late." The way she would dodge the teachers complains, the way she has this cold tone like she doesn't care, and the way she frighten people by one look in her eyes. I know her, I can't believe she was here all along.

"Hotaru, please introduce yourself to the new student." Narumi pointed to me, making Hotaru look at me with widen eyes as I looked at her with the same kind of eyes. The eyes that we crossed path finally happened.

"Hotaru."

 **Natsume: Oh no, I have a bad feeling**

 **Hotaru: Never saw the black cat fear me *Smirks*Tiger: Question time! How does Mikan know her?**


	5. Who are you?

**Mikan: Hotaru I missed you**

 **Hotaru: Stop clinging on me you idiot**

 **Tiger: Aww best friends**

Mikan POV

We stared at each other mumbling each other names. It was a huge surprise that we both never expected to happen, all these years and I finally found her. I could see her fist clenched and I tilted my head in confusement, wondering what was the matter?

"Hotaru..."

"Don't touch me, how come you know me?" Her words pierce me harder than ever. Could it really be she forgot me?

Hotaru POV

Why in all time? The times I have spent wondering of the day we will meet and she never came. I became a cold hearted person for once reason only, to become stronger. After her mothers death, I couldn't come and look straight in her eyes. The eyes of hurt, those are the eyes that would empty, and lifeless.

I clenched my fist and it seems she noticed when she try to reach out to me but I stopped her. The only way for her to not get more hurt is for her to hate me. If she were to find out, what happened, she will never look at me the way she used to. I acted like I didn't know her, my words blew her in million pieces and I continued to say more things.

"Its weird for a random person to call out to someone who they have no clue who it is."

"Stop-"

"I never remember your face nor who you are in my past-"

"Hotaru please stop-"

"You should stop embarrassing yourself in your first day In school if you want to survive."

"You don't really remember me?" I could feel that she was going to burst in tears. The tears she used to have back then when I claimed she looks more ugly when she cries.

"Nope."

"Hotaru you jerk!" Mikan called out to me slapping me across the face with tearful eyes. My eyes widen and everyone in the room gasp. The teacher started to scream at Mikan before she ran out slamming the door behind her. All I did was stand there like an idiot, with my bangs covering my eyes and the sting that surrounded my left cheek.

Natsume in the other had was stunned by the scene and before I knew it, he ran out, trying to run after her.

"Are you okay?" The girls surrounded me but I quickly left the crowd, this is better this way. Her hating me is the only thing I can do to thank her.

Mind a comment?

Question: What do you think Hotaru is hiding?

 **Natsume: Damn ice queen,**

 **Mikan; Hotaru**

 **Hotaru: Blame Tiger**


	6. Addiction

**Natsume: I wonder if Polka dots is okay?**

 **Hotaru: Your worrying?**

 **Natsume: o-Of course not!**

Natsume

I never knew that polka dots could run this fast before, even I am having hard time trying to catch up to her. What happened back there? Never thought that Polka dots would snap like that.

Mikan

I cant believe her, embarrassing me like that. All these years I cried and hoped for her return and this is what happens to me. She treated me like someone in the streets, a totally different stranger. But we weren't strangers, we were like sisters. She knew the times I spent with her, I was glad to be with her. But after she disappeared, I lost the will of living, I let my father do anything he wanted.

"Polka dots! Wait up!" Natsume was calling out to me trying to catch up to me. I wasn't in the mood to talk, I made a bad expression to my fellow classmates, I knew I was nothing but trash in this world.

"Leave me alone!" I cried out moving to different hallways trying to lose him when I came across outside with a blossom tree. He won't be able to find me here. I jumped through the open window from the first floor landing on the butt. I didn't care, this pain is nothing of what I suffered.

I laid my back on the truck of the tree and cried softly so no one can hear me. I looked in both sides trying to see if anyone was around. No one was, they were all in class. I used this chance and grabbed a sharp object from my skirt pocket. It was a small dagger, with a sharp edge, enough to be able to cut through my skin.

I raised my sleeve all the way up hesitating rather I should do this. I started cutting myself around the age of 6, to relief all my stress and pain. After that, it all started to become an addiction, that I couldn't stop doing it. I promised myself for the better to stop but right now, its the only option I have. What else can I do?

I placed the cold metal object on my pale bruised hand, making the scars into fresh cuts. I never knew why but I loved the feeling of the blade attracted into my skin, it made me feel that I actually had a friend. It was a small cut tho and I felt my anger boiling up in my stomach. I wanted it to see it bleed a bit more, to remind myself that I am living here, in this dull world.

I raised my blade an inch away from my skin and went down to dig near my vain but something stopped me. I looked up with widen eyes. His crimson eyes filled with concern and some hint of anger pierce into my tearful eyes. Before I knew it, he took away the blade from my hand and...pulled me into a embrace. My eyes widen...what is he doing to me? I never had the contact in touch like this before and for some reason it felt, warm and sweet.

Question: Do you think Hotaru will talk to her like the old days? I would like to hear your thoughts

 **Mikan: Omg!**

 **Natsume:...**

 **Tiger; Bad Mikan and awww hugs**

 **Hotaru: I'm not going to talk to that baka now**

 **Mikan: Hotaru why**

 **Natsume: Maybe she feels bad right now?**

 **Tiger; The ice queen feels bad, are you sure?**

 **Natsume: Then what are these babies *Points to her tears***

 **Hotaru: They..are from my contacts**

 **Mikan: You don't wear glasses**

 **Hotaru: Or do I?**


	7. The blade isnt your only friend

**Tiger: I can't wait to write the romance scene**

 **Natsume: Oh gawd**

Mikan

His embrace was warm and sweet nothing that I ever felt before. My dagger dislocated of my hand falling into the ground with a thud as Natsume pulls me tighter to him. Right now, his back is laying on the truck of the tree while I am in between his legs. His face on my head but I felt comfortable. Why would he go so far for me?

"I had the feeling that you were crying alone. So for some reason, I came here." He said wrapping his arms around my waist. Yet I felt anger boiling In his body.

"Why-"

"Not that I care, but what were you thinking?" I followed his eyes to the bloody blade on the ground. I looked down disappointed at myself.

"It helps.."

"Helps regret your life later."

"What do you expect me to do! I'm alone! The only friend I have is the blade the devours my skin every single day. No one understands me, I didn't kill her, I didn't deserve this. All I wanted was to have a good life with my father and mother, nothing more. Just now, I found my only best friend, just to hear she forgot about me." I bursted out before covering my mouth.

He sighed, ripping a part of his uniform, and wrapping it around my fresh cuts. His gentle touch lurking on my skin making me shiver. His touch was not hungry or angry like my fathers but a soft and concern way, maybe even pity surrounding it.

"Baka, if I wasn't your friend then, why am I here?"

"I don't know, to laugh at me?" I questioned before he started to stroke my hair.

"Am I laughing?" I shook my head and he smiled. "You see." His smile wasn't a forced or sad one that my mother used to give me sometimes, since I was little, I didn't even bother about how her smile seemed fake in some sort of way. Tho, it would have been sweet, if I could have seen a real smile from my own blood.

We sat there in the same position without even caring about the classroom. More like the classroom didn't matter to us right now. I could still hear his heart pounding against my back. Hearing the beat of his heart, brought me to daze, before I knew it I fell asleep in his arms.

Natsume

At first I lost her, and I started to quickly try to find her. Based on her appearance, she could do something stubborn. I was right when I felt the scent of blood. I looked to see that she was cutting herself, then her blade went towards her vain, a dangerous point to cut at. I ran in, panicking and pulled her into a embrace. She looked shocked but slowly gave her body to me.

We talked and I felt like I gained her trust from the words she normally said, I was surprised to hear her feelings like that. She seems like the person who will bottled up her feelings to the point the bottle can't hold anymore, and lets everything go.

We were still sitting down and for some reason my heart started pounding. I never been this close to a girl before without burning there hair in the process. Before I knew it, the pounding of my heart made Polka dots fall asleep in my arms. Her face looked so peaceful and sometimes it would twitch like she is having a nightmare. There something I knew, someone was watching us.

"You can come out now."

Mind a comment, vote, and maybe a follow?

Question time!

1.) Could it be that Natsume is starting to fall in love with her?

2.) Who is the one that was watching them?

 **Mikan: Natsume why can't you be nice as the story is?**

 **Natsume: I am nice**

 **Mikan: No you aren't! You peek into-**

 **Natsume: *Kisses her* Happy**

 **Tiger: Love is flowing! *Fangirling***

 **Hotaru; I wonder who is watching them?**


	8. Ice queen frozen feelings

Tiger; I would love to thank 'guest' for telling me that few of my chapters had different formatting. Im really glad that you told me.

Natsume: Dummy..

Tiger; Well sorry Natsume Im so dumb for having a mistake!

Mikan: Calm down Tiger

Tiger; Jeez that fire brat

Natsume: What did you call me *Lids up fire*

Natsume POV

I knew someone was watching us all along. Seems like they have something to say. I called out to the person to see it was no other then Hotaru. Her eyes were filled with a deep sorrow and regret that I never saw from the ice queen.

"I-I didn't know..that the baka would do something that stupid." Hotaru claimed walking closer to us. She stroked Mikan's hair and looked at her like she pitied her. Maybe she didn't forget her at all. I stared at her and opened my mouth

"Did you actually forget about her?" There was silence before she opened her mouth but closed it quickly. She shook her head and looked down hestitating rather she should tell me or not.

"I did it for only one reason." She looked up at the sky "I don't want her to hate me."

"That's a dumb reason.' I claimed owning a glare from her. Her glare would of scared anyone else but not me, I knew it was all an act to get people distant from her. "Your now telling me that she doesn't hate you.' I tried to control my anger that was boiling inside me. "Why do you think she was cutting herself? Why do you think she slapped you and cried? Your now telling me that she doesn't hate you."

Hotaru smiled and sat on the grass facing me. "She would hate me more if she was there." I was confused by what she meant by there, was she hiding something from Polka dots?

"Then why are you here?" I asked her, if she didn't want Polka dots to notice her, why would she bother to come here. She can't hide her feelings that she cares for Polka dots. She wants to help her but something is stopping her.

"To check on her, I had a feeling that she would do something stupid."

"Then why not talk to her? Why didn't you help her when she was cutting herself."

"Just as I said, I don't want her to hate me.' Hotaru claimed dusting herself before turning around. "Its better if she doesn't get close to me." I stared at her back trying to find some hint of feeling but what I saw was a drop fall from her face. Was she crying?

"Please don't cry Hotaru, I don't hate you." Polka dots claimed opening her eyes making Hotaru flinched. "In fact, I love you."

Mind a comment, vote, and maybe a follow?

 **Question time!**

 **1.) What do you think Hotaru is trying to hide from Mikan**

Hotaru; I love crab

s

Natsume: That's not a secret, we all know you do

2.) What do you think will happen next

Hotaru; All the boys will model for me so I can take pictures of them and make lots of profit

All boys: Hell no!

I would love to hear your thoughts about this. ^.^

Hotaru; We need more crab

Natsume: What the hell is wrong with you!

 **Thank you for those who sends me comments and even gives me a vote for this story. Do you know how happy I feel for each vote I get? xD**


End file.
